


Лечится

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Можешь даже не прятать боль. POV Ойкава.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 6





	Лечится

Если скажут, что это лечится –  
Шли подальше таких врачей.  
Ты внутри еще больше мечешься,  
Осознав то, что ты ничей,  
Ты внутри еще больше плачешься –  
Я же вижу, почти-кохай...  
Все успеет переиначиться,  
И не стоит себя ругать.

Если скажут, что это лечится,  
Можешь даже не прятать боль.  
Внутри что-то такое плещется,  
Что опаснее, чем любовь?  
Лепестки снова прячешь в тряпочку  
И выходишь вступать в игру.  
Ты так долго играешь в лапочку –  
Это адский, наверно, труд.

Говорят то, что это лечится...

Ты /не знаешь/, в кого влюблен.  
Лепестки будто бесконечные –  
Ты надеешься "это сон"?

Это Мия Атсуму, правильно?  
Это было легко узнать.

...ты во сне умираешь.  
Праведно.  
В лепестках весь, как будто знать.


End file.
